


All is Fair in Love & War

by Vigorlilover



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming of Age, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Seduction, Soap Opera, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigorlilover/pseuds/Vigorlilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando has known Viggo since he was a child, he grew up in Viggo's neighborhood but as he got older his friendship turned into something more. There was another who was also in love with Viggo, Karl. Karl and Orlando vie for Viggo's affection for years. Karl finally wins Viggo's heart, but has he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CASE OF THE EX

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few instances where a couple of characters get a bit rough throughout the story but it's not majorly bad, promise. Still, I choose the "graphic depiction of violence" warning just so you folks are prepared.

 

 

The outside of the house was eerily dark and quite, Orlando could see the inside was as well. Eric usually did not go to bed until Orlando was safely in the house. Orlando hoped he was lucky tonight...

After he pulled his keys out to unlock the door, he was a little startled to find it was already unlocked. He peered in cautiously, thinking whether or not he should call the cops. He was happy to see his friends but he couldn’t have been that happy that he forgot to lock up, he thought.

Before Orlando could reach for his cell, the anxiety nearly vanished when Eric turned on the lamp, "Where have you been?" He asked his eyes looking fiery from the illumination of the lamp as he sat in the corner. Orlando jumped at his dark voice holding his hand over chest, "Jesus, baby, you scared me. Why are you sitting in the dark?" He asked sitting his keys and wallet on the table, stopping in the middle of the living room.

Orlando cowered back when Eric stood up and stalked closer to him, "Well?" Eric asked again residing his harsh tone. Orlando wasn't very fazed by his domineering presence but he humored him nevertheless and backed into the door. "Well what?" Orlando asked innocently as he looked into Eric’s eyes like a frightened child. Eric clenched his fist, "DO NOT mock my intelligence, Orlando, where the hell were you?"

Orlando’s facade turned into a seductive smile as he began to run his hands up Eric’s arms trying to turn on the charm, "Eric, come on." Eric then grabbed his wrists so hard, Orlando thought he was going to rip them from the socket. "Eric, stop! Your hurting me!”

“I'm going to do more than that if you don't quit playing games."

Orlando didn't want to call his bluff, “I was out dancing with Dominic and Elijah." He blurted

He finally loosed his grip on his wrist, but the look in his eyes told Orlando he did not believe that was the end of the story, "You, really do think I'm stupid don't you?"

Orlando raised his eyebrows, "What are you talking about? You can call them and see.” Orlando challenged knowing Eric wouldn’t do it.

Eric was beginning to get more and more fed up with Orlando toying with him. "Enough! Who else were you with?"

Orlando knew who Eric wanted him to say but he still didn’t give in so easily, "Beanie wasn’t there, he’s in Chicago." Orlando played on which caused Eric’s face to turn even more crimson.

He grabbed Orlando’s arm, dragging him upstairs into the bedroom. "Get off me!" Orlando shouted when Eric pinned him down on the bed, placing his knee between Orlando’s thighs. "I swear, Orlando, I'll smash your pretty face in if you don’t say it!"

Unable to move, Orlando finally relented. "Find, Eric. YES! Viggo was there, too." Eric nodded. He wasn’t happy, but satisfied that his abrasive demeanor got Orlando to fess up.

Before he eased off of him Orlando spoke again, "But Karl showed up too." Orlando remarked bitterly, unintentionally showing Eric the disappointment in his voice. Orlando saw Eric get agitated again and didn’t want him to dwell on the comment too much. Orlando attempted to get off the subject fast and there was only one way to do that.

He ran his hands up Eric’s cheeks, “Come on, Babe, it’s me and I’m here with you. You have nothing to worry about.” Eric took Orlando wrists, “Are you, Orli, are you really here with me?” Eric asked, he wasn’t stupid but Orlando always got to him, always attempted to make him forget where his heart was really at. And Eric always let him.

Orlando gave him a sweet smile causing Eric to ease his restraint on his wrist and Orlando pulled his shirt out his pants, and then loosened his belt. Eric kissed him, wrapping his arms around his head.

Orlando kept telling himself that there was nothing wrong with what he was doing, he loved Eric, he wanted Eric. No, maybe he just needed Eric. But right now he did just need to do this, anything to avoid another argument about Viggo. Orlando tried to keep his mind focused on Eric. He wanted to only think about the way his hands moved on his body, how hot he got when Eric removed his clothes, how his mouth teased Orlando’s skin, how seductively aggressive Eric could be as he yanked down his pants. Orlando moaned as Eric worked his way up to prepare him for the entrance of his cock.

The heat washed over them so fast, Orlando began to become incoherent of his thoughts and Eric’s anger seemed to have vanished as quickly as it came. Eric’s dick felt so good and his body was so hot. Still, this wasn’t Viggo. Orlando hated being torn between loving Viggo and needing Eric, that’s when he knew what he had to do.

*~*~*

Viggo was lying in bed looking at the ceiling next to Karl. He’d been unable to sleep, a custom he’d adopted since he got with Karl. Even though it was long after his breakup with Orlando. Orlando was still very much a part of his heart and thoughts. When the phone ringed, Karl stirred. Viggo looked over at it unsure if he could answer it but how could he not? There was only one person who would be calling this late. He reached over for the phone on the nightstand and when he picked it up all I heard was sobs.

Viggo sat up terrified sitting on the side of the bed, “Orli? What’s wrong?” Orlando sniffled. “Eric kicked me out…” Viggo stood up, “What, why? Never mind, where are you?”

Orlando was silent when he hadn’t thought about where he was going, “Um, driving down sunset boulevard.”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?” Viggo shouted, fearful as to why Orlando was on the other side of LA. He looked to Karl who turned on his side at the sound of his voice but his heavy sleeping and snoring kept him in his dead state. Viggo got up and stepped out the room, slowly closing the door behind him, so he could continued to talk to Orlando.

“Vig, I have no where to go, so I’m gonna stay in a hotel tonight.”

Viggo sighed, “No, you're not. You can stay here.”

“Yea, I don’t think so. What about Karl I’d be better off going to Dominic’s and Lij’s.” Orlando said sarcastically, even though he was taking pleasure in the offer from Viggo.

“Why so your face can blow up like a blimp because of your allergies. Look don’t you worry about Karl, I’ll explain everything to him tomorrow. There is no reason for you to be staying in a hotel when I’m right here, you know that.” Orlando was quiet, “You sure it’s ok?” He asked softly.

“Of course.” Viggo replied reassuringly, even though he knew the logical thing would have been to send him somewhere else. The unselfish thing would have been just to tell him no, but he was being selfish. He knew exactly what he was getting into, and he love knowing Orlando needed him.

*~*~*

Karl was sitting at the table eating breakfast that consisted of a bagel, scrambled eggs, and coffee. He widen his eyes when Orlando casually walked in the kitchen, “What the hell is he doing here?” Karl asked turning sharply on Viggo.

Orlando came and stood beside Viggo he kissed him on the cheek, “Morning.” He said. Viggo gave him a wary smile. He didn’t want to show any pleasure he was getting from the kiss to Karl. Especially with the unpleased expression that was contorted across his face.

Orlando directed a smirk towards Karl as he eyed the way Orlando sheltered himself next to Viggo. “I thought you were going to tell him.” Orlando said in an audacious attempt to make it look to Karl as if they were keeping secrets from him.

Karl rose an eyebrow, “Tell me what?” Viggo crossed the kitchen to where Karl sat. Orlando turned to the sink and started washing dishes, but he kept his ears wide open.

“Eric kicked him out last night.” Viggo said softly, putting a bitter taste in Karl’s mouth at the sympathetic tone in Viggo’s voice. Karl then took a sip of his coffee, “Well I’m sure he had a good reason but why is that your problem?”

“He doesn’t have anywhere to go.” Viggo argued much to Karl’s dismay.

“Bullshit, Viggo! There’s Sean’s, Dominic’s and Elijah’s.” Karl replied agitatedly.

“Sean is out of town and he’s allergic to Dom and Elijah’s cat.”

Karl gave an annoyed sigh, not wanting to hear any of Viggo excuses.

“After all this time you still let him make a fool of you. When are you going to wake up, Viggo?” Karl stated in an accusatory tone as he rose from the seat storming past Orlando tossing the glass of orange juice he was holding into the sink where Orlando was still washing dishes. The glass broke against the middle of the sink, popping up on Orlando’s hand. Orlando squeaked and jumped back startled. splatters of orange juice in his face. “Ahh.” He screamed. Hoping it was just orange juice and not glass. Viggo ran to him to see blood oozing from the side of his hand. "Oh my God, I'm gonna die." Orlando whined teasingly.

Viggo took his hand examining it, "Oh, stop, you're not going to die". Viggo said turning on the cold water. "Here hold it under here while I go get something to clean it with."

Viggo went to the downstairs bathroom and got a towel but saw there was nothing to wrap his cut with. He went back in the kitchen to find Orlando was squatting while holding himself up on the sink, the water seemed to be clearing the wound. Viggo ran his fingers through his curls to let him know he was back. Orlando looked up at him, "It's throbbing, Vig."

"I know." Viggo said pulling him up and turning off the water. He put the towel around his hand, "Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

Orlando gave him a wry smile, "Don't you think you're over exaggerating just a little. All you have to do is kiss it and it will be all better." He teased. Viggo couldn't help but laugh, but still brought Orlando’s hand to his lips kissing his knuckles long enough to satisfy him. Even though, Viggo knew all too well Orlando was never satisfied for long. Viggo reached in the freezer and grabbed and ice pack, took Orlando's hand and led him into the living room. He took the towel from around Orlando’s hand and replaced it with the ice pack, Orlando shivered at the contact but quickly got use to it. Viggo stood up, "Let me go find the first aid kit, I’ll be right back." He said hurrying up the stairs.

Orlando sat on the couch smiling as he watched Viggo leave, he knew it wouldn't be as hard as he thought to make Viggo his again.

*~*~*

Karl was standing in the corner of the room looking out the window when Viggo came in. Viggo glanced at Karl hesitant to say anything to him. He first went to see if the first aid kit was in the medicine cabinet in their master bedroom. He came out empty handed then he looked over by Karl who stood in the corner of the room staring out the window. Viggo went to the night stand where he was standing and opened the drawer by Karl's leg to find the first aid kit there. Karl didn't look at Viggo but he began to speak, "Why do you let him get to you."

Viggo rose up, "What are you talking about?" Viggo asked getting annoyed already.

"He's manipulating you, Viggo, and you always let him." Viggo did not want to get into yet another argue with Karl involving Orlando but he made it impossible not to. Even though Viggo had to know he asked for it the minute he told Orlando to come stay last night.

"Yes, he's manipulating me because he meant for you to cause him to cut his hand." He said sarcastically, Karl said nothing and turned back to the window. Viggo shook his head and left.

When Viggo came from upstairs, he entered the living room to see Orlando laying his upper body sideways on the couch with his feet on the floor and holding his sore hand wrapped in the towel by the other. He sat up when Viggo came to sit next to him and took his hand, Viggo smiled at Orlando sympathetically as Orlando laid his head on Viggo's shoulder. Viggo took the neosporin and applied it to Orlando's hand before wrapping it with the bandages. "See doesn't that feel better." Orlando nodded, "You always know how to make me feel better, Vig." He gave him an endearing kiss on the cheek. Viggo blushed and put his arm on the back of the couch behind Orlando's head. Orlando laid his head on Viggo's chest feeling himself getting sleepy. Even though he’d just woken up he’d already had a pretty eventful morning. Viggo looked down at Orlando brushing the curls out his eyes, he smiled at him with all the love his heart could implore.

Karl peered down at them from the balcony upstairs. He gripped the banister, the gaze that was on the two men below was so piecing it was a wonder they didn’t feel prickles on their skin. Karl felt a tinge in his chest, it was happening again, he thought. Viggo was falling into Orlando's trap, and history was about to repeat itself...

*******************

TBC


	2. Crushes and Kisses

25 years earlier  
  
It was a sunny summer day when Orlando Bloom moved into the neighborhood. Karl went out to his mailbox and stopped to watch the movers unload boxes from the truck. Viggo and his mom went over to help. After all, Orlando's family were moving directly across from Viggo and his parents, not only that, Grace Mortensen and Sonia Bloom were good friends. Grace taught in London for a few years where she met Sonia. The Blooms’ decided to give America a try so when they decided to move to LA, Grace told them there was a vacant house across the street from them. Viggo went with his mother to say hello to her old friends. He entered the house standing next to Grace, the house smelled like fresh paint, there was still furniture covered up, and curtains had yet to be put up so it was so the room was pleasantly bright. The two women moved things around and the patriarch directed the movers where to put the boxes. “Where is that baby of yours?” Grace asked Sonia.  
  
Sonia laughed, “Baby! Oh dear he’s far from a baby, he just turned 7 in January.”  
  
“Oh my, time sure goes fast.” Grace remarked casually leaning against the wall dividing the living room from the kitchen.  
  
“Yes it does, your son has turned into quite the charmer as well since I last seen him in London, he must be quite the ladies man.” Sonia said humorously. Viggo overheard the statement and blushed.  
  
“Yes, I suppose he could be if he wanted to, but Viggo is mostly focused on his art and poetry.” Grace replied smiling over to her son, Viggo just shook his head not hiding his bashfulness.  
  
Sonia dusted off her hands, and took Grace’s arm. “Here, come let me show you around the house.” Viggo stayed behind and followed Harry Bloom into the kitchen, “Is there anything I can help with, sir?” Viggo asked him politely. Harry picked up a LA times from the counter. “No, I’m fine.” Viggo nodded standing in the kitchen starting to feel lost. “The boy’s out back.” Harry said, Viggo took that as him not wanting to talk. The way Orlando's father said  _boy_  made Viggo feel that he did not really care for Orlando, and it made Viggo feel sorry for him already. Viggo walked past Harry, giving him one final look before going out the patio door to the back yard.  
  
When Viggo stepped into the backyard he felt he walked into a fairy-tale. The sprinklers shot all across the yard, in the middle of the yard lay an oval swimming pool, with a Jacuzzi detached from it. There was a tree house with a gazebo below it, and under it laying on his stomach with his legs in the air in the grass was a skinny, curly haired little boy, wearing khaki shorts and a green polo shirt, coloring in his coloring book.  
  
Viggo walked over to him, the little boy looked up at him as he approached, he gave Viggo a smiled that could warm even the coldest heart. Viggo smiled back at him and sat Indian style beside him. “Hi, whatcha doing.” Viggo asked. The little boy went back to coloring, “I told my mom I would color her a picture but I think she just didn’t want me in the house bothering my dad.” He said gently, sounding kind of sad by the subject. Viggo felt that was probably true by the elder man’s attitude. Viggo could already tell Orlando was too smart for his own good. “That is a beautiful picture, Orlando.” Orlando’s eyes widen and he turned to stare up at Viggo, “Hey, how do you know my name?” He asked surprisingly, his doe eyes wide and shinning with awe. “Our mothers happen to be good friends, and she talks about you all the time ” Orlando blushed, “Oh, hang on. That's not fair, you know my name but I don’t know yours.” Orlando moved to stand up on his knees, grass stains marking the front of his shirt and knee caps.  
  
Viggo mimicked and did the same and stood up on his, “Viggo; Viggo Mortensen.” He replied politely, Orlando gave him a sweet smile, “Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mortensen.” Viggo suddenly felt shy of Orlando’s charming demeanor. “You need not be so formal, you can just call me Viggo , or Vig, if you prefer.”  
  
“Ok, Vig; some people call me Orli for short, if that what you prefer.” Viggo laughed, "That’s cute". Orlando stood all the way up this time meeting Viggo’s eyes, extending his hand, “Does that make us friends now?” Viggo took his soft small hand in his, “It sure does.” From that moment when Orlando gave him his hand it was like he was giving him his heart and Viggo would hold it forever.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As Orlando grew so would Viggo’s love and affection for him, but also would Karl’s despise of him. Karl and Viggo grew up together, Karl always wanted more, but he always felt Viggo only could see him as a friend. When Orlando moved to the neighborhood Viggo was spending every waking moment with him, taking him to the park, the movies, arts shows, he often stayed at the Viggo’s after Grace and Viggo Mortensen Sr. bought a house in San Diego leaving Viggo’s theirs. Orlando’s parents took frequent trips back to London, and Viggo was always more than happy to baby sit for them. Viggo could feel Orlando’s parents unwittingly neglecting him and Viggo just wanted him to feel like he had someone to count on. He felt he could only do that by giving him his undivided attention. Karl then began to see Viggo less and less, especially as Orlando grew from a curious child to a precocious pre-teen. But who still had the tendency to be so active, and very accident prone. He was always in and out the emergency room, or running to Viggo with a new scratch or bruise.  
  
Viggo was sitting on his porch with his canvas panting a still life picture of the neighborhood. Orlando ran across the street. Viggo dropped the brush and stood up, Orlando wrapped his arms around Viggo. Viggo looked down at his knee, “Oh, Orli, I told you to be more careful. What happened now?” Orlando let tears run down his face, not because of the pain but because he was afraid of the stern tone that engulfed Viggo’s voice. “I’m sorry, Vig. I didn’t mean it, I fell on accident.” Viggo took his wrist, “I know, sweetie. I just don’t want to be rushing you to the hospital again. I fear the day I have to take you there because you've really hurt yourself.”  
  
Orlando nodded understandingly. “Let me go get something, to clean this up with.” Viggo went inside and Orlando sat on the top step of the porch, Viggo returned with his first aid kit. He sat next to Orlando, and Orlando stretched out his leg over Viggo’s lap so he could wipe it with some alcohol and wrap it. Orlando jerked at the contact, but held a brave front. Viggo smiled at him and kissed his knee over the bandage, “That should make you feel better.” Orlando nodded, standing up feeling good as new. “Can we go to the movies?” Orlando gave Viggo one of his irresistible smiles, that he used to always get his way. “Orli, I’m kind of busy.”  
  
“Oh please, Viggo, please.” Viggo relented, “Ok go inside and look in the paper. Pick something decent because I’m not taking an 11 year old to see anything an 11 year shouldn't be watching.” Orlando pretended to sigh. “Oh, alright.” Viggo smiled at his wanton expression. Orlando did as he said. Karl approached Viggo’s as Viggo was removing his paint stained apron.  
  
“Hey, Karl, how’s it going? I don’t see you much lately.”  
  
“No you wouldn’t, would you? You’re always with you’re little protege.” Viggo didn’t care much for Karl’s tone but he did feel bad for completely dismissing Karl to hang out with a little boy. Orlando came back out the house, “ _Mr. Mom_  plays at...” He stopped when he saw Karl, “Hello.” He waved at Karl who kept a stern face. Orlando let his hand drop back to his side and turned to a more comforting face in Viggo. Viggo soothed the dark vibes Orlando was getting from Karl, “What time does it play, Orli?”  
  
Orlando snapped back into his train of thought, “Oh, 2:15.”  
  
“Well we better get going then.” Viggo said. He turned to Karl, “You want to come?” He asked out of pity. Viggo eyed Orlando shaking his head. Pleading not to let Karl come. Viggo widen his eyes at how bratty Orlando was being. Karl saw that Viggo didn’t really want him there neither did Orlando, not that he really cared about him. “It’s alright, you go watch kiddy movies with the child.” He said bitterly walking out the yard. Viggo’s eyes followed him before reverting back to Orlando’s innocently pleased expression. Orlando raised his shoulders. “Orli...” Orlando smiled, “Yes?”  
  
“That wasn’t nice.”  
  
“He’s not nice to me. He didn’t even speak when I said 'hi' to him, he doesn’t like me very much, Viggo.”  
  
“You’re being a little to melodramatic, you’re a kid, who doesn’t like kids?”  
  
“He doesn’t like this kid, if you hadn’t noticed he can’t stand me. He doesn’t like you spending more time with me than with him. Come on we’re gonna be late for the movie. I’ll race you to the car.” Orlando ran off the porch, turning back, “Better yet let's walk.” He added running out the yard so he was standing on the other side of Viggo’s fence. “I thought we were going to be late.” Viggo called after him.  
  
“There is another one at 2:45. Besides, I want popcorn!” He said eagerly.  
  
Viggo smirked. He looked across and down the street to Karl who was sitting alone on his porch, shooting daggers at Orlando. Orlando was right, Karl hated him. Viggo thought he was just imagining it but Orlando saw right through him. How could he not see? Everyone loves him, and the sun shined the brightest when Orlando was in the room. But Karl was ice cold to him. He loathed him and that scared Viggo. In fact, it terrified him. Viggo was worried that he would have to protect Orlando from Karl in the long run. Maybe that day has already come. “Come on, Viggo!” Orlando cried, waving his hand impatiently for Viggo to hurry. Viggo turned to lock up his house and stepped off the porch, and jogged out the gate, Orlando held out his hand for him and they walked down the street.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Right before his eyes Orlando’s beauty became undeniable and everyone noticed especially Viggo. Orlando was growing up and for Viggo that was so surreal, Viggo didn’t want him to grow up, he wanted him to stay that little boy that followed him around, followed his lead like he was his hero even though Orlando would still tell him any day of the week that he still was. When Orlando was 12 his face began to change, when he was 13, his voice began to change, when he was 14 his body began to change, and when he was 15 his personality began to change and he began to fantasize about a man tall and handsome but every night before he could see his face, he would wake up.  
  
But every night after he woke up, one person would flash into his mind. His face would be clear as day and that’s when Orlando realized who he wanted and that person was Viggo.  
  
It was a clear, spring evening. Orlando still wore his school uniform and was laying on his stomach in the grass in his front yard doing his algebra homework. But he kept looking across the street towards Viggo’s house as Viggo stood in his yard talking to Karl. Every now and then Viggo would laugh and touch Karl’s shoulder. Orlando tried to keep solving problems, but the problem he was having was that he couldn't concentrate on anything but the action going on across the street. Orlando felt a tinge in his chest and it only happened when he saw Viggo talking to Karl. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned over onto his back with his math book in the air. Anything to keep his mind off Viggo and Karl, unsuccessful as it was. A few minutes later Viggo said bye to Karl and looked over at Orlando. But he was gone. Orlando ran past his parents barely acknowledging their existence. His mother called after him but he turned her no answer. He entered his room slamming the door behind him. He flopped down stomach first on the bed. He hated the way he was stiffing like a school girl with a crush. As he almost cried himself to sleep, there was a knock at the door.  
  
“GO AWAY!” He shouted.  
  
“Honey, you have company.” Sonia remarked sweetly, use to Orlando’s defiant tone.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE!" Orlando raised his voice again, feeling tempted to throw his pillow at the door.  
  
“Even me?” Viggo asked in that soft voice Orlando loved to hear, while he poked his head through the cracked door.  
  
Orlando shot his eyes to the doorway.  
  
“Especially you!”  
  
Viggo looked like he’d been slapped. Orlando looked away again not wanting to see that he’d hurt Viggo’s feelings. Viggo walked in closing the door behind him and came to sit on the edge of Orlando’s bed sinking into the soft fabric of his superman comforter.  
  
Orlando continued to avoid his eyes, even though Viggo’s intense gaze stripped him of any reserve he had.  
  
“Hey, those better not be tears.” Viggo patted his leg, “Tell me what’s wrong, Orli.”  
  
Orlando buried his face in his pillow and yelled into it at Viggo, “I’m not talking to you, why don’t you go talk to your new best friend, Karl.” He snapped. Viggo looked taken a back by his tone and slightly amused by the fire in his innocent voice.  
  
“Where is this coming from?” Viggo asked unable to believe how out of character Orlando was acting. Viggo rubbed his back and placed his hand on the bed on the other side of Orlando's legs. "Orli please..."  
  
Orlando slowly turned onto his back staring up at Viggo, “I saw you across the street talking to him.”  
  
Viggo slightly laughed and nodded upon his realization, “You’re jealous.”  
  
Orlando shot up, “Don’t flatter yourself, I’M NOT JEALOUS!” He boasted with all the hostility his voice could muster.  
  
Viggo gave him a wry smile and Orlando relented flopping back down on the bed. He turned on his side away from Viggo towards his window. "I just want you all to myself.” He admitted.  
  
Viggo combed his fingers through his curls. “Don’t you know no one can ever take me away from you.” Viggo spoke reassuringly.  
  
“Karl wants to.”  
  
“Orlando you have to understand, Karl’s one of my closest friends, so of course I’m going to talk to him. Just like I talk to Sean, you don’t get mad about him, do you?”  
  
“But Beanie is different, he’s not an asshole!” Orlando flipped over and shot at Viggo.  
  
“Language, mister." Viggo gave him a soft pinch on his arm. "I think you sometime forget how old your are and how old I am.”  
  
Orlando gave Viggo a stubborn look, “Sorry.”  
  
“Viggo came to pull Orlando onto his lap taking his hand in his, “You do understand it's ok to have more then one friend right?” Orlando nodded. “Just like Dominic and Elijah are your friends, do I get mad?”  
  
“No, but you’re only suppose to have one best friend.” Orlando said giving Viggo a charming smile.  
  
Viggo smirked, “I suppose that’s true.”  
  
“So does that mean I’m still your best friend?” Orlando asked hopefully.  
  
Viggo stroked his cheek. Hazel eyes meeting brown. “I wouldn't choose anyone else.”  
  
*~*~*  
  
As Orlando stalked through the neighborhood, he caused every head to turn whether it was man or woman and the thought of anyone thinking about Orlando in sexual way frustrated the hell out of Viggo.  
  
Sean, Viggo, Karl, and Karl’s best friend Eric who had just returned home from the navy were all sitting on Viggo’s porch listening to Eric brag about his time overseas. Viggo didn’t care much for Eric at all, especially the way his eyes roamed Orlando whenever he was around. He felt it was something perverted in the way he looked at him, after all Orlando was only 15. Eric stopping talking and looked across the street the other three men followed his eyes to see what he was looking at. Orlando was coming up the street with Dominic and Elijah, he went into his yard, the boys stopped and chatted. Viggo looked back to Eric, beginning to get angry.  
  
“Orlando Bloom sure has grown up hasn’t he.” He started licking his lips, with lust in his eyes. Karl looked from Eric to Viggo, the last thing he needed was Viggo playing savior to Orlando. He nudged Eric’s thigh. Sean also looked at Viggo, knowing that Eric was pushing all the wrong buttons. Viggo took a sip of water, paying attention to no one but Eric as he watched his young friend. “Orlando’s turning into quite the little hottie, ain’t he, Viggo.” Eric looked at Viggo. Sean gripped Viggo’s shoulder, but focused on Eric, “Eric, don’t!”  
  
Eric smirked, “You think he’s still a virgin, Vig? I figure you should know better than anyone.”  
  
Viggo stood up, “Viggo, ignore him. Eric will you shut up.” Karl pleaded desperately not wanting Viggo rushing to Orlando’s rescue like he usually did. “Tell me, Viggo, I bet you really know. Was he tight? I can only imagine he was.” Viggo leaped forward causing Eric to stumble backwards landing on his butt on the porch.  
  
Karl helped Eric up, “Jes, man. I was just wondering how the tight muscles of his ass would feel against my dick, wondering if you could give me some pointers.” Eric laughed knowing he was getting under Viggo's skin. Viggo raised his fist towards Eric but Sean caught it. “Viggo, stop! He’s not worth it.”  
  
“Karl you had better get him away from me, before I put him in the hospital.” Viggo ordered a stern warning before he removed himself from Sean’s grasp, “Listen, Bana, you touch him with any part of your body and I will rip it off a feed it to you, do I make myself clear?”  
  
“Crystal.” Eric replied casually as Viggo walked across the street towards Orlando. Orlando waved bye to Dominic and Elijah, looking up at Viggo as he approached. “Hey, Vig.” He ran around the fence to give him a big hug. Viggo lifted him up off his feet and the anger he was feeling at Eric subsided. “Como estas, Viggo.” Viggo smiled proudly, “I'm fine, how are you? I take it you got an A on your Spanish test.”  
  
“Si, si.” He confirmed, “See.” He pulled his test out his backpack showing him all correct answers to the test Viggo helped him study for. Viggo kissed his cheek, “I’m proud of you, Orli, but I need you to do me a favor.” Orlando leaned back against the fence, “Anything.” He said, but before Viggo could say anything, Eric pulled up beside them in his dark blue Lexus convertible. Viggo irritably turned around.  
  
“Hi, Eric.” Orlando said sweetly. “You’re home, it's been four years already.” Eric smiled, “It has and you’re looking more beautiful since I’ve been gone, you went and grew up on me.” Orlando blushed. “Sorry.” They both laughed, Viggo didn’t find it amusing at all. “You look different.” Orlando added noticing how handsome Eric had become. “I hope not in a bad way.” Eric replied laying his arm over the passenger seat as he looked through his dark sunglasses. “No, not at all; you look good.” Eric gave him a charming smile, “Well what about you. Look at that full head of curls, and those dark chocolate eyes, you’re gorgeous, kid.” Orlando ran his hand subconsciously through his hair, “Thanks.” He said his face turning red, flattered by the words of the hunky older man.  
  
Eric looked at Viggo whose skin was burning with anger, and Orlando who was oblivious to what was going on. Eric loved to play on Viggo’s agitation. Orlando walked up to Eric’s car. “Is this new?” Idolizing the fine exterior and interior of the Lexus. Eric leaned over to Orlando, their noses inches from each other, “You wanna go for a ride.” He asked him, but winked at Viggo, who was shaking his head while his nails dug into the fence.  
  
"Can I drive?” Orlando asked hopfully.  
  
“Sure, then I’ll take you for ice cream. But can you handle a stick shift.” He said rubbing his hand up and down the stick. He talked to Orlando but made sure Viggo understood his actions.  
  
Orlando shook his head, “Will you teach me?”  
  
“I’ll be more then happy to.” Eric said confidently. "All you have to do is put it in gear and ride." Eric added letting his tongue slip out his mouth.  
  
Orlando thought for a moment then agreed, “Ok.”  
  
But Viggo had enough and Orlando was then pulled back up on the curve by Viggo’s strong hand. “Orlando, you’re not going anywhere with him.” He ordered. Orlando looked confused as he looked from Eric to Viggo before resting his eyes on Viggo’s stern face. An expression he’d never seen before on Viggo face, despise. The only time Orlando saw that look was when Karl looked at him. “He doesn’t even have his permit yet, Eric.” Viggo stated, “I can teach him, he said he’s ready to ride a  _stick_  .” Viggo clenched his fists, but tried to shrugged off Eric underhanded comments. He didn't want to get violent in front of Orlando. “Orli, I will take you for ice cream.”  
  
“And I can drive?”  
  
“I will take you for a drive.” Orlando sighed but agreed, any time he could spend with Viggo satisfied him. “Ok.” He answered. “Now tell Eric bye.” Viggo put his arms around Orlando’s shoulders protectively, both of them turning back to Eric, “Bye, Eric.”  
  
“Aw, I can’t win against Viggo can I, Orli?” Orlando looked up at Viggo, and shook his head. “Maybe it’s time to leave, Eric.” Viggo said in a threatening tone. Eric started back up his car, “Ok, Orli, can’t I at least get a kiss on the cheek since you’re going to leave me hanging for Viggo.” Orlando smiled and nodded, starting to go near him but Viggo pulled him back. “Leave, ERIC!”  
  
“Alright, alright, bye, cutie.” Orlando waved, “Viggo.” Eric added putting back on his shades as he drove up the street. Orlando turned to Viggo, “Viggo, what’s your problem? Why were you being so rude to Eric.” Orlando asked, he'd never seeing Viggo act so hostile towards anyone. He’d knew he was no fan on Eric, but that was a side of Viggo he’d never witnessed before. Viggo gripped Orlando’s shoulders. “STAY AWAY FROM ERIC!” Viggo shouted so loud, it was a wonder the whole neighborhood didn't hear.  
  
“Why, he’s funny and nice...” Viggo rolled his eyes, “And you said it's ok to have more than one friend.” Orlando reminded him, turning his own words against him.  
  
“You don’t need friends like him.” Viggo reprimanded.  
  
“You don’t need friends like Karl.” Orlando shot back. Viggo let out an exasperated sigh and faced off into the distance before turned sharply back to Orlando. “I hate to be blunt with you, but ERIC JUST WANTS TO GET IN YOU PANTS!”  
  
“And Karl just wants to get in yours, so now we both have two friends that wants to get in our pants.” Orlando spat sarcastically.  
  
Viggo lowered his eyes feeling he was fighting a loosing battle against the teen. “Orli, I’m a grown man; I can take care of myself, I know how to say no.”  
  
“What?! And I’m too stupid to?” Orlando argued, his anger beginning to fuel by the second.  
  
“What?!" Viggo yelled, seeing that his remark only offended Orlando and that's the last thing he wanted to do. "That’s not what I’m saying. I don’t want you to get hurt, I don’t know what I would do if something happens to you.” Viggo confessed softly.  
  
“Viggo, Eric wants to sleep with me, so what. So do half the men I run into.” Viggo bucked his eyes. “Yes, Viggo, I’m not that naive, I know what a man wants, it doesn’t mean I’m stupid enough to give it to them, so don’t worry about me. Eric is not on my radar, I got my eyes on someone else.” He said taking Viggo’s hand. Viggo wanted to asked who, but the way Orlando was looking at him and holding his hand, he had a pretty good idea who he was talking about. But Viggo didn’t want to embarrassed Orlando. Better yet; himself, so he left it alone.  
  
“Just be careful, Orli, because you can get in a situation where you won’t have a choice.” Viggo warned silently praying Orlando would listen to his advice.  
  
Orlando loved it when Viggo was protective of him. He wrapped his arms around Viggo’s waist. “You really care about me?”  
  
Viggo slanted his lips and combed his fingers through Orlando's hair, “Of course I do, Orli, I love you.” Viggo said shocking himself almost more than Orlando.  
  
“You love me?” Orlando asked as if didn’t hear him the first time.  
  
“Orlando don’t be silly, we’ve practically been inseparable since I met you, of course I love you. Now, c’mon you want ice cream or not.”  
  
They headed to Viggo’s car, Orlando felt glee at the way Viggo blurted it out, it meant so much more to him the way he said it. Orlando figured it wouldn’t be long before Viggo knew it too.  
  
*~*~*  
  
“Oh my God, Orli, he really said that he loves you?” Dominic said eagerly waiting for more of the story. “You two do know he did not mean it like that.” Elijah chimed in as he outlined chapters in his English book. He was sitting at Orlando's desk with his back to Dominic and Orlando who were sitting on Orlando's bed. “Leave it to you to rain on Orlando’s parade.” Dominic barked at him. Elijah turned to face Orlando, “I’m not trying to do that really, Orli, but of course Viggo loves you; it doesn’t mean he’s in love with you.”  
  
“Oh but you guys you should have seen the way he acted towards Eric because Eric has a thing for me.” Orlando said defensively. “I’m sure he was upset Orlando, he practically raised you, of course he doesn’t want a 24 year old man messing around with you.” Elijah remarked. Orlando lowered his eyes, hating the way his friend could always be so sure of himself.  
  
“Don’t listen to him, Orlando, he’s just jealous.” Elijah slammed his book closed, “Bite me, jealous..." He rolled his eyes, "That, I am not." But if Orlando is so sure that Viggo is so madly in love with him why don’t he go prove it to the both of us.”  
  
“Is that a challenge.” Orlando smiled confidently.  
  
“It sure in the Hell is.” Dominic raised his eyebrow at Elijah, “How is he suppose to do that? We wont be there to witness it.”  
  
“Oh we’ll know, by the Cheshire Cat grin he’s going to have on his face.” Dominic and Elijah busted out laughing. Orlando rolled his eyes “Fine, I will go over there right now.” Orlando said daringly, trying to prove the point to his friends. The two boys followed Orlando out his room and they walked downstairs. Elijah eyed Orlando’s wardrobe; a gray sweatshirt and gray sweat pants. “Aren’t you going to wear something warmer?”  
  
“He’s trying to look cute for Viggo.” Dominic added.  
  
“Whatever, do I look like I’m really going to seduce him in sweats? Besides I always look cute for Viggo.” Orlando teased knowingly.  
  
Dominic laughed and leaned against the railing, “You can seduce him with your eyes closed, Orli.” Orlando hurried them all the way down the stairs, “Bye losers.” Orlando said, opening the door for them them to whisk them away. They laughed, “Good luck not that we think you’ll need it, tell us every detail tomorrow at school and don't leave anything out.” Dominic added.  
  
“Sure, now leave so I can get to work.” Orlando told them. The two boys chuckled and ran up the street. Orlando’s eyes were now fixed on Viggo’s house.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Viggo was in the backyard barn getting his horse, Brego, ready to go back to the farm tomorrow. Karl entered the stables. Viggo looked over to him. “Hey, Buddy, how is it going?” He asked closing Brego’s stall. Karl scanned the stables, “You’re alone for once, except for the horse of course.” Karl said sarcastically, Viggo looked confused, Karl walked closer to Viggo. Viggo raised his eyebrow suspiciously, “Um, who am I suppose to be with?” He asked weakly, a little nervous by the way Karl was acting. “Well, where is your best friend?” Viggo flinched. “Well Beanie is...” Karl cut him short, “I’m not talking about Sean, Viggo!” He stated harshly. Viggo backed into the door of the stall, lifting his shoulders. “Orlando.” Karl said spitefully.  
  
Viggo looked at his watch, “It's 11:30, Karl, it's too late for Orli to be out.”  
  
Karl walked back and forth in front of Viggo, “Oh so that’s the only reason you’re not with him now.” Viggo started to protest, but Karl was right it was rare he was apart from Orlando.  
  
  
“I mean honestly, Viggo, you spend every second of everyday with him instead of someone you actually have something in common with. What do you think you can get from a 15 year old except the obvious?”  
  
Viggo started to get angry, “I don’t like what you're implying, Karl, you’ve been spending too much time with Eric. We don’t have THAT kind of relationship.” Viggo floored.  
  
Karl inched closer to him, “But you wouldn’t mind would mind would you. You’d be a fool not to, you try to act like you’re different but you’re just like everyone else.” Viggo shook his head but he almost felt Karl reading him like book. It would be hard to look Karl in the eyes and tell him he'd never thought about Orlando in a sexual way because it simply wouldn't be true. Karl nodded feeling pleased with himself. “That’s what I thought. I won’t lie, Viggo. Orlando is beautiful but he’s making you forget your priorities while you fantasize about poking him.” Viggo was now fed up with Karl's accusations. “For the love of God, the key word is he is ONLY 15. Do you really think I want to go to jail?”  
  
“It doesn’t really matter what I think.”  
  
“You sure as hell act like it does. Look; yes I love Orlando to death, he’s a sweet kid, but c’mon; in love with him, wanting to fuck him. Again you have me confused with someone else. I would never take advantage of him like that.” Viggo shouted.  
  
Karl rolled his eyes.  
  
“I know you’re upset; I have put a backseat to our friendship for Orlando, but he needs an adult in his life, his parents are dare I say...Horrible role models, from the day I met him his parents were rarely home. I'm the one who does everything for him, looks after him, he has no one. He’s home alone right now by himself.”  
  
Karl sighed, “That's not you’re job, Viggo.”  
  
“Well I made it my job, and I will not apologize for that.”  
  
“I know you won’t, the kid knows it too; that's his problem now! You’ve got him so spoiled that he thinks you’re suppose cater to him and to Hell with everyone else. Open your eyes, man, he’s a manipulative brat.”  
  
“I think I know who’s being the manipulative one here.” Viggo turned to walk away. Karl grabbed Viggo’s arm, pushing him back into the stall. “Don’t look away from me, Viggo, I’m telling you the truth and you know it. Love could be staring you right in the face and you will miss it while you wait for that little boy to grow up.” Viggo lowered his head in an attempt to deny what Karl was telling him before he was pulled into a possessive lip-lock.  
  
Viggo bucked his eyes but he couldn’t pull away because he knew Karl needed this. Viggo began to settle into Karl’s kiss, Karl held the back of Viggo’s neck. Viggo closed his arms around his waist. Karl twisted his hips in motion against Viggo trying to make Viggo react to his hardening dick. Viggo tried his best not to anger Karl anymore than he already was, so he didn’t attempt to push him away but his body was failing to react to the contact. Karl began to get frustrated at Viggo’s lack of interest, causing him to tightened the kiss and grind aggressively against him, he unzipped Viggo’s jeans so he could cup his balls. Viggo now couldn’t help the moans that were flowing through the kiss.  
  
The more Viggo’s body reacted to Karl, the more Karl loosened his strain. For Viggo, it was only a physical reaction; the kiss was sour and emotionless. The more Viggo tried to feel something to satisfy the other man, the more he just wished what was happening between them to be over. Viggo shut his eyes to black out what was happening. While Karl continued stroking him, he briefly broke the Kiss, “Make love to me, Viggo, please.” He said resuming the kiss. Viggo ran his hand up Karl’s back to stroke his hair wondering how was he suppose to respond to the proposal. Before he could say anything, the two men were startled by reins being knocked off a hay stack, the two men jumped apart, looking towards the opening to Orlando’s shocked face, he looked at Viggo’s unbutton shirt and visible cock through his unzipped jeans, “I’m sorry.” He stuttered with tears filling up in his eyes, the moon light dancing off them making them sparkle. Orlando turned and ran back through the yard. Viggo took a few steps forward, “ORLANDO...” He called. “Viggo, let him be.” Viggo turned back to Karl, while tucking in his shirt and zipping his pants, he shook his head and ran outside the stables, Orlando was nowhere in sight. “Orli?” He called again. Before Viggo could take off again, Karl pulled him back, “Viggo, why the hell are you chasing him? He’s just trying to get your attention.”  
  
Viggo eyes flashed fire in them, “Well you know what? He has it, it's way too late for him to be running around by himself.” Viggo spat at him, angry that he allowed himself to be sucked in by Karl, but more so that Orlando was witness to it.  
  
“Boo hoo, he’s a spoiled brat, he’ll go home when he calms down.” Karl argued, not at all sorry for what Orlando had seen.  
  
“I don’t care, I’m going to find him now.” He said, snatching his arm away, “I know you’re jealous of him even after I told you nothing was going on between us. But you know what the same thing goes for you and I. The sooner you realize that, the better off all of us will be.” Viggo went off in search of Orlando, leaving Karl standing in the by the barn staring after him, heartbroken and alone.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Viggo drove around searching for Orlando for hours, he even called Dominic and Elijah. It was now 2:56 and there was no word from him, he knew he just had to be somewhere cooling off, but every horrible thought was going through his head, what if he was somewhere hurt, what if someone took him, what if he ran into someone, like Eric. Orlando put on a brave  _I can take care of myself_  front. But Viggo knew him like back of his hand and the one quality that Orlando had that unnerved Viggo the most was when Orli got upset, he was unpredictable. Viggo came back to Orlando’s house and sat on the porch swing. He leaned his head back, “You can’t stay out all night, Orli.” He mumbled to himself, he looked up at the stars, “God please let him be ok.” Sleep finally took over Viggo, no more then 45 minutes later Viggo woke up to shuffling in the grass. Viggo breathed a sigh of relief to see Orlando approaching. Orlando had his head lowered and his hands in the pocket his sweats.  
  
“It's about time you come home.” Orlando glanced at him as he walked up on the steps. He started to walk past Viggo but Viggo stood up and swiftly grabbed his arms spinning him around, “DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!” Viggo shouted.  The anger in Viggo's eyes were betrayed by the terror.  Orlando's shock turned into contempt. He looked away from Viggo irritantly. Viggo was so angry, he didn’t realized how aggressive he was being. When he gave Orlando a little leverage he snatched himself out of Viggo’s grasp. “Where were you?” Orlando crossed his arms, “Why? I didn’t think you cared.” Viggo sighed, “Orli, you mean the world to me. How could you think I don’t care about you?”  
  
“I figured you would be somewhere with your new boyfriend instead of caring about me running off.” He argued bitterly. Viggo placed his hand against the house over Orlando's head, “Karl is not my boyfriend.”  
  
“You’re lying to me, Viggo, I saw you; you were kissing him and he was...” Orlando’s mind drifted back to the sexual ways Karl was touching him. “It doesn’t matter; you were too kissing him!”  
  
Viggo arched his eyebrow, “Not that I owe you an explanation, young man, but he was kissing me.” Orlando looked as if he didn’t believe him, “Ok, yes I did kiss him back, but I told him it meant nothing and that's when I ran after you. Do you really think I would lie to you about that, you’re my little buddy, my partner in crime. I tell you everything, trust me, ok?” Orlando stared into his eyes. Orlando wiped a tear away, “I guess.” Orlando said softly. Viggo pulled him into a hug, “Thank you.” He said kissing the top of his curls. He took Orlando’s hand and walked him so they could both take a seat on the swing.  
  
“But you promised it didn’t mean anything?” Viggo blushed at Orlando’s innocence he felt he could lose himself in his eyes.  
  
“Yes, Orli, I promise.”  
  
“Prove it! Orlando said. A brief bout of emotionless, turned his face into a temping curl out the corner of his mouth.  
  
Viggo gave him an uncertain smile, “How?”  
  
A wicked grin grew across his face, “Kiss me.” He stated audaciously. Viggo widened his eyes. “Orlando!” He said in disbelief as he stared at him. “Are you kidding?”  
  
“No, I’m serious. If you had feelings for Karl , you wouldn’t kiss anyone else, right?”  
  
“Not necessarily.” Viggo said amusingly. Viggo straightened his face when he saw Orlando was not finding it funny.  
  
Orlando leaned into Viggo, whispering against his ear as he walked his fingers up Viggo’s thigh, “A kiss is just a kiss, right?”  
  
Viggo shifted uncomfortably, he took Orlando’s hand and placed it back on his own thigh. “Not with you it isn’t. It's a grown man kissing a little boy.”  
  
“Viggo, I’m not a little boy anymore, I’m very grown up.” Orlando eased his way on Viggo’s lap, “Want me to show you?” Orlando asked, daring Viggo to take what he was offering. Orlando now had his legs around Viggo waist and his arms round his neck. Viggo's leg already was beginning to shake anxiously. Viggo took Orlando’s wrist, “Orli, stop!”  
  
“It was just a kiss between you and Karl.”  
  
“That was different.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Orlando, I just told you. Look this is silly, can’t I prove it to you by giving you my word?”  
  
“I could take that, but I won’t. If you could kiss Karl, someone you’re not even remotely interested in, then surely you could kiss me. After all, you at least find me attractive.” Viggo shook his head at Orlando’s pride, he released his wrist, letting his hands slide down Orlando’s sides. “Aren’t you the cocky one.”  
  
Orlando giggled, “Well it's true.” Viggo rolled his eyes, “I guess you are cute.” He teased. Trying his best not to give Orlando a big head about how attractive he really is.  
  
“So kiss me then.” Orlando held his arms around Viggo's neck, silently pleading for him to give in.  
  
“No, Orli, you’re too young.” Viggo continued to deny Orlando, even though his pulse was racing from the close proximity he was in.  
  
“What if I was older.” Orlando asked attempting to charm Viggo with his eyes.  
  
“Still no, I’m not going to argue about this, kid.” Orlando gave him a scrutinizing look.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that. Listen even if my feelings for you were stronger, the fact that you’re a minor sort of puts a halt on things, you catch my drift.”  
  
Orlando sucked his teeth, “Well I guess you can’t keep your promise.” He said defiantly pushing back on Viggo’s chest so he could slide off his lap. He stalked towards the door. Viggo surrendered a sigh, looking down at the porch. Deciding to put his morals at a stand still for five minutes, he reached for Orlando’s forearm pulling him back harder then he intended so Orlando was now sitting back on his lap.  
  
Orlando met Viggo’s eyes feeling his confidence stripping in his strong embrace. Viggo relented in his battle with Orlando, he combed his fingers through his hair. “Alright, Orli, one kiss.”  
  
Orlando gave him a satisfied smile. “That’s all I’m asking for.” With Orlando’s arms between his hands, he pulled him closer. “Two seconds, no tongue.”  
  
Orlando smirked, “Four seconds, little tongue.”  
  
Viggo gave him a playful smile, “Three seconds, tip of tongue.”  
  
Orlando and Viggo were now inches apart, “Three and a half, tongue two seconds.”  
  
Defeated, Viggo leaned his head back, “Christ! Fine, Orli, on the count of three.”  
  
Orlando was now please with himself, “Ok". They began to count together, "One, two, three...”  
  
There lips met with intensity neither had felt before. Orlando managed to wrap his legs back around Viggo's waist. He cupped Viggo’s neck, as Viggo tightened his arms around Orlando’s waist. Orlando slightly giggled when his smooth skin was tickled by Viggo’s thin stubble. Viggo ran his hand up Orlando’s sweat shirt, softly running his fingers down his back. Viggo knew it was wrong but his body was taking over and he couldn’t control the way it was reacting to Orlando’s touch, his kiss, or the the way his body seductively grind on top of his.  
  
The kiss was lasting longer then the two had agreed on, Orlando’s kiss was sweet and innocent, his mouth tasted of strawberry bubble gum. Viggo moaned into Orlando’s mouth as Orlando whimpered while pushing his dick against Viggo’s. Feeling a sensation that was a whole lot more fulfilling then the usual hand job he gives himself.  
  
Viggo broke the kiss. “Orli we gotta stop.”  
  
Orlando ignored him and placed kisses across his face, Orlando ran his hands through Viggo's damp, hair kissing his sweat laced forehead. Orlando was ready for anything Viggo would give him. But he refused to be like Eric, he refused to take advantage of him. Orlando trailed his hands down Viggo’s chest, resting at his belt, Orlando met his eyes as he slipped it out the loop.  
  
Viggo grabbed Orlando’s hand, “Orli, stop, stop, stop...Before this goes any further.” Viggo looked down at the evidence of what he was allowing himself to do almost unable to now face Orlando.  
  
“I’m sorry. I know what you want, baby, believe me it’s hard for me not to want it too but I can’t, not now. If I did, I’d be no better than Eric.” Orlando slid off Viggo’s lap, for once throughout the night he finally accepted what Viggo was telling him.  
  
He nodded, “I understand.”  
  
Orlando took Viggo’s hand, “You know, that’s what I love about you...” Viggo looked at him in anticipation, “You always put me first, I know I can always trust you.” Viggo smiled. Orlando looked at the bulge in his pants, “I’m sorry for that.”  
  
Viggo slowly stood up, “I’ll live.” He replied. Orlando silently laughed, he came over to give Viggo a hug. “I love you, Vig.” Viggo kissed the top of his forehead, and watched Orlando turned to go in his house.  
  
Once Orlando was gone, Viggo almost collapsed on the porch but he held himself by the chain of the swing. He needed relief but he wouldn’t allow himself to get it from Orlando, but if he didn’t get it out now he didn’t think he could make it back across the street. Viggo looked around to make sure no one was looking when he went on the side of the house. He backed against the wall, unfastening his pants to let his cock hang out. He began stroking it without thinking twice about it. The harder he stroked, the more Orlando’s face drifted into his thoughts, he leaned his head back, biting his lips trying his hardest not to let Orlando’s name escape his lips, unsuccessful as it was. It was wrong, so wrong, but Orlando was so beautiful, so passionate...so young. Viggo groaned as his milky fluid oozed into his fist.  
  
Viggo breathed heavily as he slid down to the ground, he wiped his hand in the grass. With the other he wiped the sweat off his forehead, he looked up.

“In three years, I won’t feel so guilty about this.” He murmured to himself. Viggo heard noises from within the yard but when he looked into the distance he saw nothing until he saw two squirrels running from the bushes, Viggo smiled at them, “They’re in love, cute.” Viggo eased himself back up, tucking in his clothes and walked home. Orlando was looking out his window with a pleased smile on his face. Orlando closed the curtain as Viggo walked out the yard. Unbeknown to both of them another pair of eyes were watching every single touch, every single kiss, every single passion; only these pair of eyes were not pleased with what they’d seen, not at all.  
  
***********************  
  
TBC


End file.
